


Ecstasy

by alex_medi6



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Cigarettes, Foster Kid Keith (Voltron), Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Has Abandonment Issues, Keith (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Keith (Voltron) Has Issues, Keith (Voltron) Has Panic Attacks, Keith (Voltron) Smokes, Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith Has Nightmares (Voltron), Keith’s Father - Freeform, Keith’s Mother - Freeform, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Mommy Issues, Murder, Parental Red Lion (Voltron), Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Self-Harm, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Suicide, is one sentence but still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23988955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_medi6/pseuds/alex_medi6
Summary: ecstasy1 . an overwhelming feeling of great happiness or joyful excitement.see also: euphoria-Where Keith finds cigarettes at the space mall and the shadows from his past are shown.-Or, where the author founds herself in a hotel room with no WiFi so she decides to give all of her trauma, problems with drugs, and mental health issues to a character from a kids’ tv show.-I don’t recommend reading this if you are dealing with mental health issues and/or addictions.-Most of it is exposed in the tags but I still added specific trigger warnings in the notes at the beginning of each chapter so y’all can be safe.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98





	1. Only deep scars remain

**Author's Note:**

> TW: smoking, implied drug addiction, stealing, overthinking, anxiety, abandonment issues, past selective mutism, referenced overdose, referenced rehabilitation, implied suicide attempt, drinking, sexual assault, child abuse, implied rape

Keith didn’t mean to.

It just  _happened_. 

He obviously didn’t think that he would find fucking cigarettes at the fucking space mall.

It wasn’t his fault.

He was just walking around while the others were looking for the “important” stuff or whatever, then he came across a shop, it was far away from the other ones, almost like it was hidden. It was dark and didn’t even had a sign.

So Keith thought about it for a few minutes before saying ‘fuck it’ and walking in.

The first thing he noticed is that there was no attendant in the shop.

Keith already knew how this was going to end. 

He knew because he wasn’t even able to count how many times he stole something from a shop while he was staying with foster parents that didn’t give a shit about him.

He knew because somehow, even though he was in fucking space, he still managed to keep his kleptomaniac habits; the rest of his ‘family’ _~~(~~_ _~~ he still wasn’t sure about calling them that, family was always a not nice thing to him) ~~ _ were unaware of the amount of problems the Red Paladin caused on a daily basis, sometimes he would ‘borrow’ random stuff from the others, then Red would lecture him about it and he would put it back where he found it.

Red always acted in a motherly way to him. It made his heart both happy and sad.  
He was happy because he finally had a mom.  
And he was sad because he didn’t know if that was a good thing to have.

Keith knew that it wasn’t going to last. But he still had _/_ _has/_ a little bit of hope about this whole ‘family’ thing.  
When he turned six years old, he accepted that he would never get adopted, that nobody would ever love him, that he will live alone and die alone.  
And he was fine with that.

It was all that he knew anyway.

New things were always _so so so_ scary.  
He tend to run away at the first sight of something foreign.

He remembers this particular family.  
A family that wanted to adopted him when he was eight, he remembers how he simply nodded his head and smiled _ ~~(~~_ _~~ Keith didn’t talk until he was fourteen ~~ _ _~~)~~_ , then he ran away in the middle of the night. He lived in the streets for a year and a half.

Keith started to have  _ bad habits _ (as his therapist would call it) at a very young age.

But he didn’t care.

If no one else cared about him, why would he even bother?

He began attending the Garrison at sixteen, where he met Shiro, who  left the year following that.

Then he got expelled.

Keith being abandoned? Keith being kicked out and rejected? Yup. Same shit as always.

It didn’t came to a surprise to him. Not really. But then, once again, he was alone.

He should have seen it coming  _~~ why didn’t he see it coming. so so so stupid ~~ _

Keith sometimes would sneak out in the ceiling at the Garrison to smoke at least one cigarette, so he didn’t fully quit. But he tried. He truly did. On top of that, it didn’t help the fact that he also had a severe addiction to... other chemicals. But he didn’t want to have a fucking overdose at that senseless school  _~~ (it happened a few times before. he went to rehab a couple of times too ~~ _ _~~)~~_ ; he knew that that happening would be a one-way ticket to reformatory _ ~~(~~_ _~~ he has been there a couple of times too ) ~~ _

But when Keith found himself all alone in the shack. He knew that he didn’t even tried to get better. He completely tore his life away (something his social worker used to say that would happen if continue on doing all this stuff  _~~ and she was right. she was right. she was right ) ~~ _

He came back to it. 

He fully came back to it.

The worst part of it? He felt  _ euphoric _ . 

_ He felt at home. _

And you know you’re fucked up when destroying yourself makes you feel happy.

Then he decided that even though he knew he could die at any moment _~~(even though he really wanted to die. even though he tried to die a few times when he was younger. even though he wanted to try again)~~_ , he wanted _/ needed_ _/_ to find Shiro. He owned it to him.   
He tried to sober up and get something done.  
‘Tried’ is the prime word.  
But hey, it worked.  
And we all know how the rest of the story goes.

He was _ forced  _ to completely quit his ‘habits’.  
He didn’t have any cigarettes/other  _ stuff  _ with him when he got in the Blue Lion and got ejected to motherfucking space so he was left with no choice.

But he had his lighter.

He has been carrying his lighter with him since he was eleven.

He remembers how he got it.

An irresponsible foster parent would always smoke and drink around him. He hated the smell. But, as with everything he once hated, he got used to it.  
One night she was extremely drunk, and she invited herself into Keith’s room, he remembers the way she touched him ~~ _(_~~ ~~ _he remembered that time when he was four and this man couldn’t take his hands off him, he remembered how he did more than just touch_~~ ~~ _)_~~ , he remembers how she, completely wasted, told him to smoke the cigarette she was holding, he remembers when he refused to do it and she grabbed his neck and pressed the cigarette against his porcelain skin, he remembers that he never denied her anything anymore, but sometimes she would get bored ~~_(_~~ ~~ _that was all that she said, that it was all game, that it was totally okay, that that was how her loving works. was she lying. was she lying. was she lying_~~ ~~ _)_ ~~and she would force him to do stuff with/to her.  
He took the lighter the day his social worker came to the house for an ‘unannounced inspection’ and his social worker _ ~~/~~_ _ ~~her name was Daniela. he remembers. he remembers her~~_ _ ~~/~~ _found the woman passed out drunk on the couch. She took him back to the orphanage.

So, in space, he had the lighter but nothing to smoke.

It actually made him feel sad.

He barely used that lighter back on Earth anyway _ ~~(~~_ _~~ he had a lot of lighters, maybe too many ~~ _ _~~)~~_ ; it was more of a souvenir, even though it was totally functional.

But he still didn’t have any cigarettes.

Until he saw it.

He saw his chance of going back to normal _~~(~~_ _~~ that was normal for him. he could finally do it. it’s been so long so long ) ~~ _

He saw it.

He saw a Marlboro pack.

He didn’t even care that there were cigarettes in space, literally so far away from Earth.

He grabbed it.

He put it in his pocket in a sort of idiosyncratic way, then left the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, I wrote the entire thing when I was about to be hospitalized for suicide attempt (again) and decided to write fanfiction of Keith because why the hell not¿? Anyway, the first half of it is written before the hospitalization, some of it was written while I was there and the rest was written after. Forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. Also, this fic is gonna present a LOT of mental illness and such, but this only my personal experience of living with it. And, there’s also gonna be a lot of child abuse (including r*ape), and of course, if it may be triggering for you please don’t read it, I’ll add specific triggers in the notes at the begging, but the entire work is angst and Keith’s past, keep that in mind.  
> I’m going to post three times a week: Monday, Wednesday and Friday.  
> Thank you for reading and be safe:)


	2. Isn’t everyone a little fucked up?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: smoking, not eating, overthinking, panicking, anxiety

“You’re awfully quiet, number four. Is everything alright?” Coran interrogated Keith at dinner, the question immediately interrupted all the conversations between the paladins and the princess, everybody was looking at him  _~~ he hated attention he hated attention ~~ _

“You barely touched your food,” Coran continued.

“I’m perfectly fine,” Keith answered while touching his food with his fork but not eating at all.

‘smoking makes your appetite go away. that’s it’ Keith thought. “I was training early, maybe I am a little bit tired,” he added when he noticed the concerned looks in everyone’s faces.

That wasn’t a complete lie though.

When they all came back from the mall earlier that day, he went straight to his room. 

And he, expectedly, light up a cigarette. And then another one. And another. He sort of lost count after that.

He literally filled the room with some weird perfume or something he found laying around, then he went to the training docks to get an excuse to have a shower and washed away the smell  ~~_ the horrible smell. _ ~~

After Keith responded to Coran’s worries, everyone came back to whatever they were doing  ~~_he wasn’t paying attention. why is so hard to pay attention_~~ ,  he could feel their eyes on him though, especially Shiro’s. 

Everybody was looking at him. Or maybe they weren’t and he was just panicking over nothing. But he could feel their eyes on him, it felt like they were seeing right through him. 

He felt like their eyes were  burning him alive .

‘ohmygodohmygodohmygod i think they know I wasn’t clever enough to hide it. ohmygod they hate me they fucking hate me’ Keith’s mind was making him feel small again.  _~~ wait did he actually thought that or did he say it out loud. he can’t tell he can’t tell ~~ _

“Keith... buddy. Are you okay?? You look like you are about to explode,” Hunk said in a caring voice.

“I’m fine. I think I’m just going to sleep.” He got up the table whilst they were all looking at him walk away.

_~~ he was not okay he could hear his heart beating faster and faster and faster ~~ _

“Hey! We have a movie night tonight, man. You can’t just ditch us!” Lance yelled at Keith before he was fully gone.

“I’m not in the mood for a movie, Lance. Just leave me alone,” Keith said turning around with an annoying expression on his face. Then left the room.

“Pendejo de mierda, ” Lance murmured in spanish while looking at the door.

“Keith was acting weird or only I got that vibe?” Pidge questioned with an eyebrow raised.

“Nah. That just his normal antisocial self,” Lance replied.

“I think there’s something more to it. I mean, didn’t you see him whispering to himself while looking at his food? And he barely ate! I even think I saw him flinch when Lance raised his voice at him!” Hunk articulated while moving his arms around for emphasis.

“I am sure that whatever the Red Paladin is going through at the moment will be solved on his own terms,” Allura said.

“The princess is right, kids. Don’t you worry about your fellow paladin. And if number four is troubled he knows he can come to us when he needs to!” Coran agreed.

“Yeah, I think... I think he finally accepted your friendship and he is glad to be here with us. Trust me. He’ll be fine. And, as Coran said, he will come to us if something is wrong. Remember that Keith has some walls up but I think he starting to let them down for us. Anyway, he’s probably training too much and ending up exhausted. We must be worrying for no reason,” Shiro spoke in a knowing manner.

The words of the Black Paladin were taken as facts for the rest of the team. 

Because... Shiro knew Keith better than anyone... so he couldn’t be wrong, right?

“Can we stop talking about Mullet and watch the movie already? For gods sake!” Lance complained.

“Which movie do you wanna watch?” Hunk asked being his friendly persona again.

“I’m thinking  The Princess Bride .” 

“Again? Don’t you have it memorized by now?”

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for happy endings.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points if you get the Heathers’ reference


	3. The lost art of murder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: overthinking, house fire, suicide, attempt of murder, single parent, selective mutism, rape, drinking, murder, blood

Keith remembers the night his father died.

He remembers waking up in the middle of the night because of a bad dream.

And he remembers finding his daddy’s dead body in the bathtub.

Keith also remembers smelling fire after that.

He remembers he went back to his bedroom and hid in his bedsheets, praying and hoping he was still having a nightmare.

He realized it wasn’t a dream when the smoke came into his room.

He then remembers sitting at the ambulance while there were firefighters all over his house; he remembers seeing how his daddy’s dead body was covered in a blue sheet.

He remembers how people _ ~~(~~_ _~~ police, doctors, does it really matter? ~~ _ _~~)~~_ around him were talking.

“My theory is that the man killed himself but before doing it, he started a fire to destroy his body, his house, and... his son,” the police officer said to a woman while having a sad expression on his face.

“The mother is out of the picture, is that correct?” The woman asked the police officer.

“I talked to a few neighbors, apparently, he was raising the child on his own.”

“And how old is the kid again?”

“He’s four.”

The woman got closer to the ambulance, standing right in front of Keith.

“Hi, sweetie. Can you tell me your name?” She asked in a lovely tone.

But Keith didn’t answer, he didn’t answer any of the questions they were making him. 

That’s how it started. 

The next thing he remembers is the woman _~~(~~_ _~~ her name was Daniela ~~ _ _~~)~~ _introducing him to a man, he remembers her saying that “Henry will take care of you for a little while” but he remembers that Henry only  _ hurt him hurt him hurt him. _

It was his first foster home. 

It was the worst one too. 

He remembers how Henry was so nice to him and then he wasn’t  _~~ he wasn’t he wasn’t. ~~ _

Henry understood that Keith didn’t talk. 

They said it was the trauma and that he ‘would talk when he’s ready.’

Keith began to trust him  _~~ terrible mistake terrible mistake  ~~ _ so he started to talk. Really short phrases at first, but then Henry asked him to sing for him and he was so so nice that he couldn’t deny the petition. 

He remembers how one night Henry came into his room, he remembers what he said to him  _~~ he remembers he remembers why does he remembers ~~ _

_ “Keith... you have such a pretty face... and such a beautiful voice” _

He remembers how his childhood was taken away from him that night.

And the following nights for the rest of the year.

Keith remembers when he found Henry’s drunk ass in the bathroom, that piece of shit wasn’t even able to stand, he asked Keith for assistance.

_ “Come help me, baby boy” _

Keith remembers how he grabbed Henry’s hair, he remembers how he smashed that fucker’s head against the toilet. Many, many times.

He remembers how  _ red _ the  _ blood _ was.

He was blinded by the sight of  _ blood blood blood. _

_~~ All he could see was  ~~ _ red .

Red.

Red.

_ Red. _

_Red._

_...Red? _

_ Are you there? _

_ Red... I need you. _

_ I’m remembering again. _

_ Red. _

_ Red. _

_ Why can’t you fucking hear me? _

_Red._

_ Red... _

_ Red. _

...


	4. I don’t care if it hurts. I wanna have control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: smoking, overthinking, anxiety, mommy issues, low self esteem, past self harm, referenced psychical abuse, mentioned suicide attempt, referenced selective mutism, drowning

Keith spent the whole night smoking.

He only had one pack of cigarettes, so he had to make it last until it was necessary to go back to the space mall  _~~ don’t be suspicious don’t be suspicious don’t be suspicious ~~ _

Why was Red ignoring him?

Red told him she loved him.

She said she was like a mother to him.

He knew that that was a bad thing.

He knew he would get abandoned by his mother again.

_~~ he knew he knew he knew ~~ _

He knew he wasn’t good enough, he never will be. It doesn’t matter how hard he tried to be what they all wanted him to be  _~~ he couldn’t hecouldn’t he couldn’t ~~ _

‘Why? Why? Why?

** I need to die so so bad’ **

One of Keith’s  _ bad habits _ , as his therapist would call it, was self harming.

He started doing it even before his father died. 

He would hit his head against the wall _/_ _or any solid surface /_ until he started to bleed, for example.

He started cutting when he was nine.

He had a shit ton of scars.

Most of them weren’t from abusive foster parents _(_ _ a lot of them were, though ) _

He had cigarettes’ burns all over his body. 

Why?

Why?

Is what everyone always asks.

Did smoking cigarettes made him feel worse? Nope.

Did it made him feel better? Nope. 

So why?

‘Why do you smoke, Keith?’

‘Why do you do all of this stuff?’

‘Why did you tried to kill yourself?’

‘Why don’t you speak?’

Keith didn’t have an easy answer. No one does.

He usually would shrug his shoulders while the psychiatrist looked at him with sadness and pity  _~~ he hated that he hated that he hated that ~~ _

But he knew why. He knew exactly why. 

Because he was drowning.

Metaphorically... obviously.

It took him  years to come up with the perfect analogy:

His whole life he felt like he was trapped inside an empty pool, and then it started to fill. 

To the point where he had to learn how to swim _~~/~~_ _~~ coping mechanisms ~~ _ _~~/~~ _in order to keep himself alive. Even though he didn’t truly wanted to, he knew he had to. 

Then, he got too tired. He was so exhausted of swimming without getting anywhere near the surface. So he surrendered himself to the water and he started drowning.

And that was the problem, he wasn’t dying, he was drowning.

He already opened his mouth by instinct and there was water inside his lungs so why is it taking  _ so so so long. _

He was in the pool, waiting  _~~ craving ~~ _ for death but it never came. 

_ He was in so much pain he was suffocating he could feel each one of his organs shutting down one by one and he just wanted it to be over.  _

He just wanted to take his final breath already. 

Why was that so hard?

He started drowning with a purpose. 

A goal: death.

But it never happened.

Sometimes he thought he finally made it but no. He was only drowning. Impatiently waiting for his death to happen.

He low-key hoped someone would get him in time, someone would get the water out of his lungs and that someone will take him to the surface and be by his side while he  _ tries _ to get better.

But he wasn’t sure if he wanted that either.

He didn’t  _ remember _ the surface.

He probably has been there, he has a few loose memories. 

But all that he knew was the pool.

He spent his entire existence there.

It was the only place where he ever felt safe.

~~_ It was home . _ ~~

He knew that he shouldn’t feel this way about a place that destroyed him.

But what other options did he have? 

He hated his pool, but, as with everything he once hated, he got used to it.

He knew that if he got out, he would try to get back in.There was no other choice.  
He would have to wait for it to happen or he would have to make the process faster.

_...Red?_

_...I’m drowning _

_ Please help me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I use this metaphor often to explain how I feel about my mental illnesses idk if anybody else can relate to that


	5. Your kid is not fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: referenced smoking, referenced nightmares, referenced mommy issues, overthinking

Red could feel her cub’s distress.

She could feel the  _ smoke _ in his  _ lungs _ as well.

She wanted to help him.

She wanted to help him  _ so so bad. _

But she didn’t know how.

It’s not like Keith had quit any other habits before, going back to smoking was just another one in the long long list of how he was destroying himself.

Red hated it.

But what can she possibly do? 

She was a giant lion, for fuck’s sake.

She couldn’t hold him, she couldn’t be there for him unless Keith wanted her too, and Red knew her cub had mommy issues.

She was  _ so so so angry  _ at herself for letting this happen. Maybe if she had been more attentive to him he wouldn’t have felt the need to do it  ~~_ he wouldn’t have he wouldn’t have _ ~~

Red had always been there for him, he used to come to her hangar a lot because of the nightmares or because his mind would treat him  bad bad bad

But she knew she was powerless in this situation.

‘Why can’t the others realize how sick Keith is? Why? Why? Why?’

She tried to answer him.

She really did.

She heard him  _ cry and cry and cry and cry. _

It broke her heart knowing her child was  _~~ so so so  ~~ broken. _

She couldn’t answer him.

Because she didn’t know what to say.

She didn’t know how to help him.

And she didn’t want to make things worse by accidentally saying the wrong thing.

_ What if she made him feel worse? What if she screwed up? What if her cub ended up hating her? She couldn’t risk it  ~~ she couldn’t she couldn’t. ~~ _

So she said nothing.

And that was her  ~~_ biggest _ ~~ mistake.


	6. No tears for the creatures of the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: referenced psychical child abuse, overthinking, abandonment issues, referenced drowning, loneliness, severe mental health issues, mental hospital, suicide attempt, diagnosis, prescribed medications

Keith learned how to cry in silence when he was younger. He remembers how he would always get beat up if he was too loud.

He knew how fucked up he was _~~ he knew he knew he knew ~~ _

_ But how to get better? _

_ Did he even want to get better? _

He heard a few knocks on the door, then a voice.

“Keith! It’s time for breakfast. Allura also wants us to do some ‘team bonding’ exercise after eating. Everyone is already there,” Shiro said behind the door  ~~_ was it shiro, right? he can’t distinguish the voices. they’re too many, way too many _ ~~

“Okay. I’m coming,” he replied after quietly cleaning the tears from his face. He got up of the floor  ~~_why was he on the floor. how did he got there how how how. did he even sleep at all?? he can’t remember. why can’t he remember_ ~~ and headed towards the bathroom to wash away the  _~~ awful awful ~~ _ smell.

After he finished, he left his room, and he started walking towards the dining area.

‘Team bonding exercise’  _ Ugh, so annoying. _

What was he going to do?

How was he going to tell them that he couldn’t form Voltron because his lion fucking hated him?

_ ‘I don’t hate you, Cub’ _

He heard her in his head.

_ I missed you.  _

** No no not you. **

_ Please don’t leave me again.  _

** Go away **

‘Fuck off, Red’

Oh, look at that.

She  ** listened ** this time.

Oh, now she suddenly  ** cares ** .

_‘Cub, please stop it’_

‘No. You stop it’

_ ‘Cub, I want to help you... but I don’t know how’ _

‘I don’t want your fucking help’

‘ _Cub...’_

‘Stop calling me that and get the fuck out of my head’

_ ‘I’m here if you need me, you know that, right?’ _

He didn’t answer.

‘God, when did the voices got this loud??’

His mind didn’t leave him alone  _~~ he just wanted to be left alone please please just shut up ~~ _

He used to say that his mind was split in two sides:

_ The side that wanted to get to the  surface . _

_ And the side that wanted to  drown . _

It was hard for Keith to decide for which side he stood for.

But did it really matter?

He knew which side was further up the race.

Even though there was this time where the other side was stronger; after he tried to kill himself when he was fifteen, he remembers how they put him in a mental hospital.  
He remembers how he wrote down everything that he considered a ‘symptom’ to try to get a diagnosis and try to get better.

He still wasn’t sure why he did it.  
Maybe he wanted them to give him prescription pills? We all know that getting high with prescription pills is not really getting high, right?

He remembers how he swallowed pills a few days earlier, he didn’t even remember what kind they were, but he remembers how the both sides of his mind came to an accord.

If he died, well, fucking finally; but if he didn’t, he would go to the hospital and he would get the help he desperately needed.  
It was one thing or the other.

They both agreed on that.

But a side had advantage.

We all know which one. Keith was prescribed with a lot medication.

But nobody needed to know that here.

When Keith found himself in space surrounded by strangers _/_ _ and Shiro _ _/_ he decided it was the perfect opportunity to start over.

He could use some drugs though.

It helped a lot him a lot when he was younger. Well, “help” isn’t the right word, it didn’t make him feel worse nor better. 

He was just  _ stable, neutral. _ That was a good thing considering the circumstances ~~_(_~~ ~~_ that’s what his psychiatrist would say and it was true)  _ ~~

Keith didn’t want to depend on meds his entire life either ~~_(_~~ ~~_ he wasn’t really planning on living a long life anyway ) _ ~~

He couldn’t continue with the treatment after he got expelled from the Garrison, he couldn’t afford it.

But hey, he was fine.

_~~ As fine as he could be. ~~ _

Besides, he has been in space for some time, and he hadn’t try kill himself. Not even once. Yay! That’s improvement right there! 

Well, he thought about doing it, but that was normal.  
The reason why he didn’t do it? Them .

He didn’t want  them to find his body.

Like he found his father’s.

Like his little foster sister found him in his bedroom, surrounded by his own vomit. He passed out before she opened the door but he could swear he heard her  scream.

He would never do that to a child ever again.

Because that was what they all were.

Children.

Children sent to war. 

What will they be once it ends? 

~~_ What will they become? _ ~~

Keith didn’t want to come back to earth. 

Earth sucked.

There was nothing there for him. 

Once it’s over, he will be all alone again.

He was used to loneliness. 

Loneliness has been followed him his whole life, everywhere.

He just wanted to run away and never look back.

But still...

Did he really wanted to be by himself again? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely unrelated but there’s going to be a Percy Jackson tv show!!! I’m so excited


End file.
